degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:~wtfmate~/My Top Ten Seasons.
Season 4 - The season wherein Degrassi got a bit more serious. When they brought Rick back to Degrassi, he tried to prove he wasn't a psycho, and it seemed that was the direction they were headed - until "Time Stands Still" - and it turns out, that dude really WAS a psycho. Outstanding psychotic acting from Ephraim Ellis and the guy who plays Toby did a good job at acting upset in the end. Miriam McDonald did pretty well acting like a psycho too. "Ghost In The Machine" was a great opener, but I just don't get why Paige pressed charges two years after the rape. You know you're going to lose the trial if you do that. Season 7 - Darcy's rape in "Standing in the Dark" and Spinner's Cancer of the Balls in "Death or Glory" make this season really strong. Outstanding acting from Shenae Grimes and Aubrey Graham in their very last season as regulars, & Shane Kippel plays his scenes out pretty well too. Season 2 - "Shout" and "How Soon Is Now" are the best episodes of the season, showing improved acting from Lauren Collins and character development within Paige Michalchuk. Also, in "Weird Science," Emma's health food released the beast within Spinner. lmfao Season 3 - Ellie's cutting and Terri's abuse storyline make this season very dramatic and all, but Ellie was cutting with a compass and Rick and Terri were in a field of cinder blocks. These factors make no sense to me and someone should explain them before I go insane AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! But we got to meet Rick's ghostly sounding mom in "Don't Dream It's Over," and that was pretty cool. Season 10 - Brings back far too many storylines in one season, but is amazing nontheless. Bobby abusing Fiona and apologizing right after to take another shot is repetitive, and it happened the same way with Terri and Rick. But Fiona did the smart thing and ran, so she wouldn't get knocked out in a field of cinder blocks. Jenna's pregnancy seems as if it needs more development, and so far it's doing good. I hate what they've done to Declan this season. He didn't believe Fiona, tried to buy Holly J, then raped her. It's just screwed up. Holly J and Sav aren't a proper couple at all, nor were Alli and Drew. Eli and Clare may go in an interesting direction, but it might crash because of Clare's insanity. I'm anticipating Dave's tazor scene - I need to see something REAL, like what Rick did in season 4. Fitz,Owen and Bianca are a bit lame. They need to be like real bullies, not lame ones like they have been so far. I like Anya's mom's Cancer storyline - it's going really well. It brings me back to Snake's Cancer storyline, except Mrs. MacPherson doesn't pop up often, nor does she shave her head. I want a plot based solely on Mrs. MacPherson's Cancer at some point. Overall, this season is doing pretty well. Season 1 - The Classic, but the characters were too young for drama, so they filled it in with grade 8 crushes and "relationships" and put humor into it like Emma's period in "Coming of Age," Emma getting pooped on and Spinner driving Ms. Kwan insane in "Friday Night," Spinner boycotting the caf and Emma thinking Liberty and Coach are wanking in "Rumours and Reputations," and Ashley getting hyped up on Ecstasy & Toby and JT actng high in "Jagged Little Pill." Season 5 - I barely remember ths season. Other than Paige and Alex going lesbian and every girl in Canada fighting over Spinner, this season was a bit.... bleh. Season 6 - JT dies and Spinner kicks a robber's ass. Meanwhile, Peter arrests Sean then Sean comes back, fights Jay, and joins the Army. Paige stars in the last five or six episodes of the season and has panic attacks and fails out of Banting. Some girl throws carrots at Alex. w00 Season 8 & 9 - I COULDN'T EVEN TELL THESE SEASONS APART BECAUSE THEY SUCKED SO BAD. No I'm serious, I couldn't even tell the difference between "Man With Two Hearts" and "Beat It." Then I noticed in "Beat It," Riley forgot to kiss Peter, Mia forgot to show up and Fiona popped up. Now I'm unconfused but GOD DAMN those seasons sucked. Tard Category:Blog posts